fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Debra Klein
Unnamed unborn child |status = Deceased |portrayed by = Tracie Savage |first appearance = Friday the 13th Part III (1982) |last appearance =''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984;corpse) |COD = Impaled by Jason Voorhees with a knife }} Debra "Debbie" Klein was a character in the film Friday the 13th Part III. She is the 16th victim of Jason Voorhees. Biography Before the events of Friday the 13th Part III, Debbie had been potentially impregnated by her boyfriend, Andy, as she is late in menstruation. Two months later, they both join Chris Higgins along with all of her other friends on a trip to Higgins Haven, a resort near Crystal Lake. On the way, Debbie tells Chris to stop the van when she notices a man lying on the road, who shows the group an eyeball and warns them to go back from whence they came. Once they get to Higgins Haven, Chris leads Debbie to her old room. She asks where the bed was, and Chris reveals a hammock. She spends her time sunbathing, while Andy teases her by dropping a yo-yo an inch from her face. Later she takes a walk with Andy who amuses her by doing handstands. When Andy offers for them to check out the barn, unaware that Jason was watching them from inside, Debbie decides against it so Andy changes his mind. Later that night, Debbie watches as Andy competes with Shelly in a juggling contest. She convinces Andy to forfeit the contest, telling him there are better things he could be doing with his hands. They go up to Chris' room to have sex for a while until Debbie decides to take a shower. During the shower, Andy asks if she wants a beer, to which she accepts, but later changes her mind. She calls out to Andy to tell him, but no response. When she dries herself off, she calls out to Andy again, still no response. Disregarding it, she lays down on the hammock to read a book. Debbie soon notices blood dripping down on her book. She looks up and sees Andy's mutilated corpse wedged in the rafters. Before she can react, Jason, who had been hiding under the hammock, grabs her and stabs her through the hammock, killing her and her unborn child. Later her corpse would be found by Chris Higgins, hidden in a closet by Jason. Her death is similar To Jack Burrell's death in Part 1 Gallery Image:Friday13th3 3.jpg|Debbie Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) (corpse) Novels *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1983) *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1988) Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Impaled Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Heroines Category:17 year old victims Category:Female victims Category:Mothers Category:Residents of Higgins Haven Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part III Category:Barefoot Category:Barefoot girls Category:Victims Category:Deceased Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Nude Category:Murdered females Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased females Category:Characters Category:Stabbed Category:Adults